


Dirty Secret

by rhith



Category: H.O.T. (Band), Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Ahn Chilhyun | Kangta/Moon Heejoon, An Seungho | Tony/Jang Woohyuk, Andy Lee/Lee Jaewon, Moon Heejoon/Eric Mun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Jae..." He pushed Jaewon away lightly.

Jaewon smiled at him, "What's wrong?"

"The others are in the other room." He looked away, embarrassed.

Jaewon laughed softly, "They don't care about where we are..." He grabbed the other man's arms, "Don't worry...Andy."

Jaewon pulled Andy towards him, as their lips met.

-

The only time they were able to meet was when H.O.T and Shinhwa had the same rehearsal time and place.

It all started when Andy walked in on Jaewon changing his clothes. He became embarrassed, even though they were both guys. Andy should have been used to seeing a man half naked because he showered with his fellow members, but there was something about Jaewon.

Jaewon, who didn't have a shirt on, noticed Andy staring at him. He noticed that Andy became shy, he found it cute. Jaewon hadn't seen anyone as adorable as Andy before. They had met before but Jaewon didn't take interest in him.

They would never met outside of work, they feared someone was going to catch them together. Then again doing certain things when people are in a different room was also risky. Andy was afraid of being found out by his fellow members, but he liked the H.O.T member. Jaewon could care less what his fellow members thought, they wouldn't say much anyways.

They lived in a life of secrecy, no one ever suspected them to be so close. Or even being friends for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaewon pinned Andy against the wall, "You did well today..."

Andy looked up at the taller man, "I did? I made a few mistakes."

Jaewon smiled as he moved Andy's hair revealing his eyes, "You'll get better...why you have to practice."

Andy grabbed the sides of Jaewon's shirt, "I guess..."

Jaewon kissed him lightly, "It's been getting harder for me to concentrate, knowing you're watching me."

"You think it's hard for you?.Eric is constantly telling me to concentrate." Andy put his head against the H.O.T member's chest.

Jaewon messed with his hair, "Sorry..."

Andy laughed, "No reason to be sorry...it doesn't matter."

"Andy! Where are you?!" Eric called from the other room.

Andy frowned, "Darn it..."

Jaewon kissed him on the forehead, "Better get going..."

Andy smiled and left the room to join his fellow members. Jaewon waited a few minutes after, going out to see his own fellow members. They had a practice together, only because they were scheduled to use the same place at the same time. Andy and Jaewon took advantage of their time together. No one had expected them to be together, or to be friends. Only in time would their relationship become a big problem.

Shinhwa was messing around with each other, playing games, talking, and so on. Jaewon sat with his members, he watched Andy from afar. Tony poked Jaewon's arm, "Hey what are looking at?"

Jaewon looked at him, "Nothing...just spacing out."

"Really?" He looked back at Shinhwa, "Are you jealous that we don't mess around like them?"

Jaewon shook his head, "What? No..."

"Oh okay...you had me worried for a second. We're your friends..not them."

Jaewon became confused, "Aren't you friends with Andy though?"

Tony laughed, "I mean they're a new upcoming group. We need to stand our ground...and beat them. I like them all as friends but you know..."

"Oh...okay. I got you." The H.O.T member stared at Andy again.

If Jaewon was to think that way then he'd hurt Andy's feelings. He was sure Shinhwa thought the same way but the bond between him and Andy was different. At first Jaewon just thought he was really cute and wanted to mess with him. Knowing Andy more made him slowly fall for him.

"Andy, why have you been disappearing lately?" Eric put his arm around Andy.

Andy looked up at the group's leader, "I have?"

Eric nodded, "Yea...Hee Jun mentioned Jaewon has been too. Are you guys up to something?"

Andy denied it by shaking his head, "No...I just like to get peace and quiet. That's all."

"Alright...but stay away from them when we are working." The older one frowned.

"Why?"

"Why do you ask? Because we have work to do, they are a group we need to surpass them." Eric rubbed Andy's back before walking away.

Andy looked across the room at Jaewon, he didn't want to stay away from him. He didn't care that he was part of another group, he didn't see Jaewon as a H.O.T member. He saw him as Jaewon the one that was gentle with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaewon took Andy's hand as they rushed down the hall to a vacant dressing room. They closed the door behind them, Jaewon looked at Andy who had a sad expression on his face, "What's wrong Andy?"

"Eric said I should stay away from you and the others...but..." Andy hugged Jaewon, "I don't care..."

Jaewon rubbed the shorter man's back, "Good...Tony said the same thing to me. They just don't understand right?"

Andy chuckled, "Yea..."

Jaewon's hands went under the other man's shirt, as he took it off of him. He also pulled off his own shirt, Andy's put his hand on the H.O.T's member's chest. Jaewon laughed, "Your hand is cold."

"They are?" Andy's hand trembled as it ran down Jaewon's chest to his pants. His fingers unbuttoned and unzipped them, Jaewon smiled and planted his lips against the Shinhwa member's neck. Andy's fingers threaded through Jaewon's hair, as his neck was being kissed.

Jaewon's hands found the zipper on Andy's pants and he undid them. They kissed as they prepared themselves for the next step. They were interrupted by the yelling of the oldest Shinhwa member, "Andy! Where are you?"

Andy pushed Jaewon away, "Darn it..."

Jaewon watched as Andy fixed his pants, and put on his shirt. The H.O.T member frowned, "Why do they always want to know where you are?"

Andy handed Jaewon his shirt, "They have to keep tabs on me or something. I'm not sure...the youngest shouldn't be getting into trouble or something. It's annoying."

Jaewon put his shirt on, "Well you better get out there before they come looking for you."

Andy fixed Jaewon's pants then kissed him lightly, "I'll see you later."

Andy left the other man alone in the room. Jaewon sat against the wall and started talking to himself, "Why do they always interrupt us?" He ran his fingers through his hair, thoughts of how he was going to get Andy to himself came to mind.

-

"Where have you been?" Eric crossed his arms.

Andy looked around the room quickly taking note of where H.O.T was, "I was sitting alone...in the back room."

"Why? Wasn't Jaewon with you?" He arched an eyebrow.

The youngest Shinhwa member shook his head, "No he wasn't. I like to sit alone sometimes...to think."

Eric shrugged, "Whatever...just tell me next time so I know where you are." His eyes examined Andy, "What do you do exactly in that room alone?"

"I told you...I think. Why?"

"Your hair is a bit messed up and your shirt is wrinkled."

Andy fixed his hair, "I pretty much woke up like this...I was in a hurry this morning."

Eric laughed, "Okay then..."

Hee Jun walked up to them, "Have you two seen Jaewon?"

Eric shook his head, "No, I haven't...I was too busy finding Andy."

Hee Jun squinted at Andy, "Have you?"

Again Andy denied it, "No, I haven't."

Hee Jun stared at Andy as if he was guilty of a crime, "Okay then..." He looked at Eric, "We have to talk about something later, if you have time."

Eric glanced at Andy, "Uh...ok." He spotted Jaewon walking into the room, "There's Jaewon, Hee Jun."

Hee Jun looked across the room at Jaewon, "Finally..." He walked over to the tall man, "Where have you been?"

Jaewon scratched the back of his head, "I was getting some quiet time."

"Quiet time? Why would you need quiet time? Don't you get that enough at home?" Hee Jun crossed his arms.

"Um...I do but..." Jaewon caught a glimpse of Andy across the room, who was sitting alone while the other Shinhwa members talked.

Hee Jun clapped his hands in front of the young H.O.T member's face, "Hey! Pay attention...what's up with you lately? Always drifting off...we need you to concentrate for the big concert coming up."

Jaewon nodded, "Sorry...I guess my mind is preoccupied."

"Well fix it...geez..." Hee Jun walked away.

Jaewon frowned as he watched Andy, who seemed lonely sitting by himself, he just wanted to run over there and hug him. Then again if his fellow members found out it'd most likely be the last of them.

\-----

"So what do you want to talk to me about, Hee Jun?" Eric leaned against the wall.

Hee Jun stood in front of him, he looked around the room to make sure no one was around, "Do you think Andy and Jaewon have something going on?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Like...a secret relationship."

"Secret relationship?" Eric thought about it, "What did Jaewon tell you when you talked to him earlier today?"

"He said he was getting "quiet" time. What did Andy tell you?"

"He was alone, thinking to himself." Eric shook his head, "I knew something was up...he always seems so spaced out."

Hee Jun placed his hand on the Shinhwa leader's shoulder, "Jaewon is the same way...I had to make sure Andy was acting the same way. Now I know the source of the problem it's Andy."

"Don't blame this all on Andy...maybe Jaewon is the one that started the relationship."

"Oh please, Jaewon hardly does anything."

"Maybe he does but Andy is too shy and innocent."

"Well maybe Andy asked for it...maybe he isn't as innocent as you think. I mean being around you people I don't blame him..."

"What? We don't do anything that would trigger this. Look at you and Kangta, maybe Jaewon got the wrong idea about you two."

"Oh don't bring Kangta into this...you're the same way with Hyesung."

"What are you talking about? Maybe Jaewon feels left out in your group..."

"What about Andy? I saw him earlier, sitting alone."

"It was his choice! Maybe it's because he couldn't be with Jaewon..."

"Good point...I noticed Jaewon glancing or staring in your guy's direction."

"Either way we can't have them be this way. It messes with both groups." Eric sighed wanting to stop their bickering and get back on track.

Hee Jun nodded, "We have a concert coming up, Jaewon needs to be concentrated."

"Andy says he was sitting in the back room when he was "thinking"...so they go back there to do whatever they do."

Hee Jun pointed at Eric, "Then! We catch them in the act...then we could go from there."

They shook hands, "Tomorrow, we'll catch them."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jae..." Andy pushed him away, "I have a feeling Eric is onto us."

"You think so?"

"It's obvious...I mean we pretty much had the same excuse of why we were gone." Andy sighed, "And last night he spoke with Hee Jun."

Jaewon frowned, "Then...we'll have to meet outside of work."

"I told you we can’t...I mean...I still live in the dorm with the other members."

"Then consider yourself lucky, I live somewhat alone."

"Somewhat?"

Jaewon nodded, "Yea...I'm at my grandma's place...she won't hear us or even realize that you're there."

"That's a bit disturbing..."

Jaewon laughed a little, "Come on...it's an idea. How about you come over tonight?"

"I'll see if I can sneak out then...I'll h-" Andy stopped himself from talking, "You hear someone?"

Jaewon looked at Andy scared and realized he already strip Andy of his shirt. He handed Andy his shirt, "Hide behind that chair over there...I'll get rid of whoever it is..."

Hee Jun came through the door, "Jaewon, are you there?"

Expecting to find Jaewon and Andy together, Hee Jun was shocked to find Jaewon alone, "Uh...where have you been? Are you in here alone?"

Jaewon gave Hee Jun a confused look, "Quiet time, of course. Who else would be here?"

Hee Jun sighed, "Well whatever...let's get going. We have stuff to do."

They both left Andy, who was hiding, alone in the room. Andy put his shirt back on, "Why'd he have to steal Jaewon away..."

Andy left the room and joined his fellow members, as they were ready to leave. Andy poked Hyesung in the arm, "Hey, where are we going?"

Hyesung smiled, "Home. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Jaewon's words echoed through the young man's mind, Jaewon lived somewhat alone. That way they could finally be alone, Andy was going to take the risk of sneaking out to see Jaewon.

\-----

Jaewon was sitting in his living room when someone knocked on the door. He looked at his grandmother who had fallen asleep while watching television. He went to the door and saw Andy was there, "You got out?"

Andy was out of breath from running, "Yes..."

Jaewon pulled Andy inside and locked the door, "Anyone see you?"

Andy shook his head, "Everyone was sound asleep when I left."

"I thought you had a busy day tomorrow?"

Andy shrugged, "I do...but you said I could come over."

"I did? I meant when you're not busy...Andy..." Jaewon frowned at him.

"Want me to leave? I ran all the way here..." Andy crossed his arms and started to pout, "I only wanted to see you..."

"Don't try being cute on me..." Jaewon stared at the Shinhwa member, "Fine...you can stay. I just don't want you to get in trouble..."

"Doesn't matter...if they kick me out then that's fine with me."

Jaewon hugged Andy, "Don't say that...I'll feel bad if they kick you out because of me."

Andy gripped the back of Jaewon's shirt, "They'll never know...hopefully."

Jaewon took Andy's hand and they went into his room. Andy sat down on the bed, Jaewon plopped down next to him, "How did you not get caught? I thought they watch the dorms well. I was a good boy and I never snuck out though."

Andy laughed, "I was until right now..."

Jaewon pushed Andy down on the bed, his hand messed with the younger one's hair, "If you get in trouble blame it on me, alright?"

Andy smiled, "I won't...it's my fault for leaving."

Crawling on top of Andy, Jaewon sighed, "Come on...I'm the one that started this whole thing."

Andy looked up at him, "Does it matter? We're here now..."

"I guess not..." Jaewon's hand slid under the other man's shirt, their lips met as they both immersed themselves in a kiss.

Moment after the phone went off, Jaewon got off of Andy, "Darn it..."

Andy sat up, "What?"

"I'll be right back, have to get the phone..."

"Why? It's really late for someone to be calling."

"I have to get it, my grandma will kill me if she misses a call."

"Why can't she get it?" Andy crossed his arms, upset.

"She probably doesn't hear it..." Jaewon left the room.

Andy sat there on the bed alone, "Stupid phone..."

Jaewon picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Jaewon! I'm coming over." It was Hee Jun on the other end.

"What? Why?" Jaewon looked at the clock and saw it was indeed late.

"We have to discuss something...so we all decided to go to your place."

"What do you mean "we decided"? Why do you have to come here!?"

"Why not? It's not like you're doing anything...or have anyone over, right?"

Jaewon looked in the direction of his room, thinking of Andy, "I don't...but why right now?"

"Because I said so! We'll be over very soon." Hee Jun hung up.

Jaewon dropped the phone and rushed back to his room, "You better leave, Andy!"

Andy looked at Jaewon surprised, "Why?"

"Hee Jun and the others are coming over!"

"What? Why right now? Why didn't you say no?"

Jaewon grabbed Andy's arm, "I tried but Hee Jun is the leader, he calls the shots as it were. So you'll have to go back..."

Andy pulled away from him, "It's not fair! I don't want to go back!"

Jaewon looked around his room, "You can't stay here! They'll find you, and it's the last of me and you!"

Andy threw his arms around the H.O.T member, "I don't want to go...not tonight, please."

Jaewon hugged him back tightly, "Fine...but it'll be a few hours until they leave."

They heard knocking on the door, Jaewon pushed Andy away, "You better hide..." He pointed at a door that was in the room, "Hide in the closet!"

Andy ran over to the closet as Jaewon went out to greet his fellow members. Andy closed the door of the closet and sat down, he looked around at the nicely organized closet. Only light in the closet was coming from the bottom crack of the door. He whispered to himself, "Not fair..."

Jaewon let his friends into his place, "So what are we discussing?"

Tony laughed, "Nothing, we just wanted an excuse to come over."

Jaewon frowned, "What? You guys never want to come over, why now?"

"Are you upset at us, Jaewon?" Kangta pouted.

"It's not like you have a girl or anything over...right?" Hee Jun smirked.

"No...I just find it strange you guys are here. And it's pretty late also." Jaewon looked at the clock, morning was about to come.

Woo Hyuk just found his way into Jaewon's room, following behind him was Tony who seemed unusually happy. Jaewon watched them, "Where are you going?"

Hee Jun pushed Jaewon into his room, "This way we won't disturb grandma."

Jaewon sat down by the door of the closet, making sure no one was going to look in it. The H.O.T members stayed at Jaewon's place for a few hours. All Jaewon thought about was Andy, who was alone in the dark closet. Finally the young H.O.T member saw his members out. Once they left, Jaewon ran into his room. He opened the door of the closet to find Andy asleep. He had covered himself in one of Jaewon's jackets.

Jaewon kneeled down, "Hey Andy..."

Andy muttered nonsense and continued to sleep. Jaewon picked up Andy and set him down on the bed. Jaewon stared at Andy, finding him extremely cute, he laid down next to him. His arm went around Andy, "I'm sorry about tonight Andy...maybe next time we can be alone."

\-----

"Where have you been?" Eric yelled, irritated and worried at the same time.

Andy hung his head, "Sorry...I was with a friend."

"A friend? Who?" The leader crossed his arms.

Andy thought of Jaewon sleeping next to him, "A friend...I haven't seen in a while."

"Why couldn't you see them another day? Why today, when we are busy?"

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again..." Andy walked away.

Hyesung walked over to Eric, "Don't be too hard on him..."

Eric looked at him, "I have to, he can't just sneak out like he did."

"He just wanted to see his friend...he apologized."

"He went and saw Jaewon."

"Jaewon? Since when were they friends?" Hyesung tilted his head to the side, confused.

Eric watched Andy leave the room, "Long story....but he and Jaewon have something going on."

"You seriously think little Andy would sneak out to see Jaewon?"

Eric nodded, "Yes, I do. I talked to Hee Jun this morning, he saw Jaewon last night. He told me Jaewon was all tense and stuff...probably because Andy was hiding."

"Wow, you and Hee Jun really think of it too much."

Eric looked at Hyesung, "It's true, Hyesung. And we plan to catch them...that way we could separate them. Both of them aren't really concentrating...which means H.O.T and Shinhwa have to suffer."

Hyesung agreed by nodding, "Who else knows about what is going on?"

"Me, Hee Jun, and you. He probably told his other members...I plan on telling the others after we catch them. That way Andy won't think we're onto him, you know?"

Hyesung shrugged, "Well whatever you say...just to warn you. When you do separate them, if Andy truly likes Jaewon, we are going to live with a depressed Andy."

Eric laughed, "I have a feeling they don't even like each other...they’re just messing around."


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone let's take a break!" Hee Jun announced to everyone.

Hee Jun gave Jaewon a suspicious smile, that made the young H.O.T member uncomfortable. Eric agreed with Hee Jun and everyone was going to take a break. Eric and Hee Jun's plan to catch Jaewon and Andy was in action. They had plans to catch them before H.O.T had their upcoming concert.

Everyone split off into little groups to talk, Eric noticed that Jaewon and Andy were gone. He pulled Hee Jun aside, "They're not here."

Hee Jun smiled, "Excellent...give them a few minutes then we catch them."

"Jae, they're going to catch us. I have this feeling..." Andy frowned.

Jaewon already had taken off Andy's shirt and was working on his pants, "They won't..."

"Come on...these past couple days we were almost caught. I think today is the day..." Andy grabbed the other man's arms.

"Then let's go somewhere else." Jaewon took Andy's hand and they left the room.

Minutes later Eric and Hee Jun went into the room, expecting to find the two "love birds". Hee Jun looked around the room confused, "They're gone?!"

Eric got angry, "Andy!! Get your ass out here!"

Andy walked up behind them, "What?"

Eric turned around, "Where have you been?"

"Outside. Am I in trouble?"

Eric sighed, putting his hand on Andy's shoulder, "No...not today..."

"What do you mean not today?"

Eric took Andy away, leaving Hee Jun alone. Hee Jun stomped his foot, "Darn it! They knew!!"

\-----

Days followed and Eric nor Hee Jun were able to catch them. They had one day left to catch them before the concert, they wanted it done before the concert because right after Shinhwa had one planned. Jaewon and Andy never got anywhere when they were alone because Eric or Hee Jun would call for them.

"How about today we don't go when they call for us?" Jaewon stood there as Andy took off his shirt followed by his own.

They both sat down and Andy pulled Jaewon towards him. They kissed a little, "We're going to get caught aren't we?"

Jaewon kissed Andy's neck a few times, "We have relocated...they won't find us."

Andy's fingers worked to get Jaewon's pants undone, "You think so?"

Jaewon nodded, unzipping Andy's pants and laying him down, "They never really looked for us before, why would they start now?"

Andy pulled on the H.O.T member's ear, "I guess so..."

Jaewon kissed Andy's lips, his hands moved down the other man's body. Andy placed his hands on the side of Jaewon's face as they deepened their kiss. Jaewon rested his hand on the Shinhwa member's stomach. Andy grabbed Jaewon's hand and broke off the kiss, "C-cold..."

The room had a window open which let a breeze in, the floor was also cold. Jaewon gripped the sides of Andy's pants, "Won't be soon..."

Jaewon was ready to pull off Andy's pants but stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Jaewon!" Hee Jun and Eric yelled at the same time.

Jaewon and Andy stared at them, surprised. There was a moment of silence before everyone started yelling. Hee Jun pulled Jaewon off of Andy, "What do you think you're doing?"

Andy sat up and put his arms across his chest, ashamed. Eric grabbed his arm, "Get up, Andy."

Hee Jun hit Jaewon over the head, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jaewon put his hand on his head, "Nothing...we..."

"Nothing? I know you two have been doing something alone...hiding out. You must have known that I figured it out!" Hee Jun rubbed his forehead, "I thought we talked about having a relationship during work. And here you are messing around, during practice times! You don't even concentrate on work anymore, just him!"

Jaewon fixed his pants and didn't look at Hee Jun.

"What Hee Jun said!" Eric agreed, "You even snuck out at night to see Jaewon...what is your problem?"

"I like him!" Andy pulled his shirt on, and glanced at Jaewon, who stared at him surprised.

"No you don't! You two just mess around, that isn't love or whatever you call it!"

Andy zipped his pants up, "You just don't understand..."

"What? How do I not understand? All I see are you two messing around, and both of you are guys!" Eric crossed his arms.

"Well...it's your fault! Yours and the others!"

"What?"

"We shower together, I see you people naked all the time. Then one day I happened to walk in on Jaewon changing...I..."

Eric laughed, "That's stupid, how can that be a reason?"

Andy shoved Eric and ran out of the room, "Shut up!"

Eric looked at the other two, who were watching in amazement. Hee Jun looked at Jaewon, "You're not allowed to see him anymore, we have a concert tomorrow. We need you to concentrate."

"Can I after?" Jaewon asked nicely.

"No...stay away from him." Eric crossed his arms, "Never speak to him again...or even look at him."

"Why should I listen to you?" Jaewon glanced at the angry Hee Jun, "I lik-"

"Shut up, Jaewon. You do not..." Hee Jun pushed Jaewon out of the room, "I'll make sure our practice times are different from now on. Is that fine with you, Eric?"

"Of course..." Eric watched them leave.

Hee Jun walked behind Jaewon as they went out to meet the others. Andy was sitting in a corner, his knees against his chest, his forehead rested on his knees. Jaewon looked at him, "Hee Jun...why can't we be t-"

"You just can't! Got it?" Hee Jun gave Jaewon a light push.

Andy looked up and stared at Jaewon. Inside he felt like dying, Hee Jun and Eric saw it to be bad if they liked each other. Was it because it was Jaewon? Or was it because he was a guy? Or was it because they were somewhat rival groups so they couldn't be together? Hee Jun noticed Jaewon staring and pushed him outside, the other H.O.T members left the building.

"This is unfair!" Jaewon yelled.

"Who cares?!" Hee Jun kicked the back of Jaewon's knee making him collapse, "All you need to think about is H.O.T! And our future..."

Kangta grabbed Hee Jun's arm, "Aren't you being a little mean?"

"Oh please, I'm just teaching him a lesson!" Hee Jun walked away.

Kangta kneeled down, "I agree with Hee Jun...just think about the group. Forget about Andy."

Jaewon glared at him, "I can't forget about him...I never will!"  
-  
"Andy don't be upset..." Eric tried being nice to him.

"this isn't fair!"

"Nothing is...but you have to think about Shinhwa now. And our future...so forget about him."

"I'll never forget about him..." Andy covered his hands with his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Andy get up!" Hyesung stood in the doorway.

Andy was laying on his bed with his back towards Hyesung, "Leave me alone..."

Hyesung left and found Eric, "Eric he won't get up. I told you this would happen..."

Eric sighed, "Can't believe this..." He went into Andy's room and grabbed his arm, "Come on Andy! We have stuff to do!"

Andy pulled away, "Don't touch me!"

"Why are you so upset? It's just Jaewon!"

"Just Jaewon? How can you say that!?"

"He's just a rapper that's hardly seen, nothing special."

Andy pushed him, "I'm exactly the same! Nothing special! Go away!"

Andy stomped out of the room, Eric watched him, "Like a child..."  
-  
"Jaewon, today's the concert! Get up!" Hee Jun threw a pillow at him.

Jaewon sat up, "Who cares..."

"Your grandma said you were depressed all night...why are you such a crybaby?"

Jaewon looked down at himself, "I'm not a crybaby."

"Yea right...it's only Andy! He's not all that great, you know." Hee Jun crossed his arms.

"Shut up...you just don't understand. You hardly know him anyways..."

"You hardly know him! You just want to get in his pants because he's young and feeble right?!"

"What?!" Jaewon looked at him, "I am not like that! I like him!"

"Yea right...you don't like him. He's just some toy of yours...give it up Jaewon." Hee Jun walked to the doorway, "I personally don't see you with anyone in the future...now get ready to go."

Hee Jun's last statement hit Jaewon hard, "Don't see me with anyone?" He got out of bed, "What the hell?"

\-----

Hee Jun and Eric kept their fellow young members away from each other at all costs. If they did meet up they would forbid them to talk to each other. All they could do was look at each other, if the group leaders allowed it.

At Shinhwa's dorm whenever H.O.T came up on television, Eric would change the channel. When Eric did, Andy would go to his room, Hyesung noticed him leaving, "Where you going, Andy?"

Andy gave him a sad smile, "To my room...I'm tired."

In Andy's room, he'd sit on his bed upset. Eric had gone through Andy's room, and took everything H.O.T related out. CDs, or pictures they took, Eric didn't want Andy to think about Jaewon. Eric also kept track of what Andy did on the computer and who he called. Andy was under constant watch.

Where Jaewon lived it was different, since it was his place Hee Jun had no control over what Jaewon could or couldn't do. Jaewon would watch Shinhwa on television, just to see Andy's face. He wanted to call him but knew if Eric found out, Andy would get in trouble.

While Jaewon worked with the other members, he was under the watch of Hee Jun. Hee Jun had control over what Jaewon did, especially when H.O.T met up with Shinhwa.

They were having lunch together, they practiced in the same building, different rooms. They all sat in one room with their food, and sat in a circle. The leaders sat next to the youngest members to keep watch. They were told not to speak to each other, Andy just kept looking at the ground as he ate.

Jaewon couldn't help but stare at Andy, Hee Jun would nudge him, "Don't stare...it's rude."

Jaewon got up, "I'm going outside..."

Andy looked up and watched him leave the room. Eric looked at Andy, "You can't go..."

Andy stood up, "You can't control me."

Eric stood up also, "I'm warning you..."

"What happens if I go out there to see him?"

Everyone watched them, Eric shook his head, "I haven't decided....it won't be good, I assure you."

Andy laughed, "Whatever...I'm going."

Eric grabbed his arm, "Don't!"

Hee Jun stood up, "Listen to him Andy...if you do Jaewon will be punished too."

"What is wrong with you two? Who cares if we're from two different groups? Why must you control me!" Andy pulled Eric's arm off of him.

Hee Jun scoffed, "Your relationship is affecting all of us."

Andy looked at the others, who seemed confused for they weren't affected. Andy took a deep breath in, "Who cares! Let me do what I want!"

Everyone watched as Andy stormed out of the room. Hee Jun looked at Eric, "Good going..."

"Oh don't give me that! You didn't help!" Eric followed Hee Jun out of the room.  
-  
"Come on, let's go!" Andy held Jaewon's hand, as they ran away.

Hee Jun and Eric ran outside to see the other two running away. Hee Jun pointed at them, "Go get them!"

"Why me?" Eric looked at Hee Jun.

"You think I could keep up with them? Yea right!"

Eric sighed and went back inside. He came out with Woo Hyuk and Minwoo, "You two go catch Jaewon and Andy."

Minwoo looked at Eric, "What? Why us?"

Eric pushed them, "You're dancers! You have good stamina!"

"Will I get paid?" Woo Hyuk looked at the two group leaders.

"Yea, sure, whatever. Go get them!" Hee Jun shooed them away.

Minwoo and Woo Hyuk ran down the street. Everyone else came out, Hyesung grabbed Eric's arm, "Why do you guys oppose them being together."

"It's not right..." Hee Jun explained.

"Not right? That's a lame excuse..." Kangta crossed his arms.

"Shut up, pretty boy." Eric lightly kicked Kangta in the shin.

"Pretty boy? Is that an insult?"

Eric laughed, "Depends on how you see it."

Hee Jun pushed Eric, "Leave him alone!"

Hyesung backed away, "Don't push him...that's rude."

Hee Jun looked at Hyesung, "Shut it, pretty boy number two."

"Number two? Now that's an insult Hyesung." Kangta laughed.

"Everyone stop!" Dongwan yelled, "They came back."

Eric walked over to where Minwoo and Andy were. Eric grabbed Andy's arm, "That's enough of your childish ways. No more Jaewon!"

"Bite me." Andy glared at the Shinhwa leader.

"Oooh, Andy's a feisty one!" Hee Jun laughed.

"Shut up!" Jaewon yelled as he was practically being dragged by Woo Hyuk.

"That's it! From now on...either of you are not allowed to see each other. So if we have lunch together you two will be separated by a wall. I'm sick and tired of this messing around!" Hee Jun sat down after yelling.

Eric agreed, "We'll force you two to forget each other...it's the end of you two right now."

\-----

Years past and H.O.T had disbanded. Same year Andy left to finish his studies in America. Then JTL was formed, bringing Jaewon back into the music industry. Finally Shinhwa's 5th album came out, with the return of the young Shinhwa member, Andy.

Many years past they were forbidden to see each other, since Hee Jun separated them. And Eric took away any evidence of Jaewon from Andy. While Andy was in America he forgot about his relationship with Jaewon, and it was finally the end of them.

That was until they met up again…


	7. Chapter 7

Andy was too busy with work he never realized that Jaewon was back in the music business. He heard that H.O.T was no longer which lead him to forget Jaewon. Until one day he was at his own place, because Shinhwa didn't live in a dorm anymore because of something between Dongwan and Minwoo. He was watching a music video station, while he ate his dinner, he wasn't really paying attention because he also was reading at the same time.

Then the "Enter the Dragon" music video came on, Andy just saw people singing and didn't really pay attention. Until he recognized a voice he looked up to see Jaewon rapping away in the video. He choked on his food surprised, he swallow and walked over to the television. He got on his knees and watched the video to the end, not paying attention to the others just Jaewon and he was talking to the television, "Your hair...so short." He touched the screen, "Why didn't I know?"

The video ended and he frowned wanting to see more of him. He figured Eric hide Jaewon from him when he returned back to Shinhwa. He also really didn't pay attention, but he rather blame Eric since the Shinhwa leader didn't want them together.

\--  
"Eric, why didn't you tell me Jaewon was in a new group?"

Eric looked at Andy, "Was I supposed to?"

Andy shrugged, "Sort of...I mean before w-"

"Forget about that...I rather not think about that." Eric crossed his arms, "I didn't want you to remember so I didn't say anything. Does it matter?"

"Well yea..." Andy frowned, "They were probably in the same places as us and you hid me, didn't you?"

Eric sighed, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Andy, you can't be near him alright?"

"So you're still against it? What is the problem?"

"You just can't alright?"

Andy backed away from him, "I won't listen to you...you won't be able to control me this time."

Andy ran out of the room, running through the company's building. He wasn't paying attention until he hit someone and fell over, "Sorry..."

"Running away again? From what this time?"

Andy looked up at the voice he recognized and saw Hee Jun, "You're still around?"

"How could you not know? We're in the same company, idiot." Hee Jun helped Andy up.

Andy laughed, "Oh yea...sorry. I knew that...I just...haven't ran into you lately."

Hee Jun spotted Eric walking towards them, "Did you run away from Eric?"

Andy looked at Hee Jun, "Yea...why?"

Hee Jun grabbed Andy's arm, while Eric walked up to them, "You caught him?"

Hee Jun nodded, "Yea...why is he running from you?"

Andy looked at the two older men, "He won't let me see Jaewon!"

Hee Jun laughed, "Jaewon? Really?"

Eric nodded, "He just found out about JTL."

"You still like him?" Hee Jun looked at Andy.

Andy pulled his arm away from Hee Jun, "Leave me alone!"

Hee Jun watched Andy walk away, "Andy! He probably already forgotten about you!"

\-----

Jaewon had many opportunities to see Andy, in television stations and places like that, he chose not to. When he heard Andy left Shinhwa, Jaewon stopped caring. Until one day he saw a poster of Shinhwa's fifth album and noticed Andy was there, he then watched more television, read magazines, and so on to see him. He feared that Andy probably forgot about him, so he thought it'd be best if they didn't see each other.

Jaewon never thought he would become so wanting, as it were, for Andy. Secretly a fan, watching and reading about Shinhwa, just to see the young member. Then when NonStop 4 started Jaewon watched it because Andy was in it.

\--  
"Jaewon, what are you listening to?" Tony pulled the headphones off of Jaewon and put them on his head.

Jaewon quickly turned his iPod off, "N-nothing."

Tony frowned, "You still like him don't you?"

Jaewon gave him a slight nod, "I can't forget about him...I mean Shinhwa is everywhere these days."

Tony hand him the headphones back, "You think he feels the same?"

Jaewon put his iPod on a nearby table, "Doubt it..."

Tony patted Jaewon on the back, "Don't get upset."

"He was the only person I truly liked though...I didn't realize it then." Jaewon put his hands on his head as he looked at the ground, "I never thought I would actually fall for him..."

"Well don't give up, Jaewon. Next time you see him, talk to him."

Jaewon looked up at Tony, "Why are you being nice?"

"Nice?" Tony smirked, "I would rather see you happy than depressed...go see him."

Jaewon smiled, "Think he'll remember?"

"You're not hard to forget Jaewon." Tony crossed his arms, thinking, "Eric probably tried to make him, but if he's seen you on television lately then he hasn't. Don't worry Jaewon...Andy is a good person, he wouldn't forget."

"Hope you're right..."

"Cheer up." Tony picked up a piece of paper and read it.

Jaewon sighed, "You know what Hee Jun said to me once?"

"He says a lot of things..."

"He told me he doesn't see me with anyone in the future."

Tony shook his head, "You're a good person, Jaewon. And if it's Andy who you are destined with...then go for it. Hee Jun was probably just jealous..."

Jaewon stood up, "Well we better get going."

Woo Hyuk came into the room, "Are you two ready to go? I'm tired of waiting..."

Tony ran over to Woo Hyuk, throwing his arm around his shoulder, "Lets go!"

\--

Shinhwa arrived at a television station to perform a song for a music show. They were stuck into one dressing room, everyone was either getting their hair done, or playing around. Andy was watching Minwoo mess around with Dongwan when he noticed people walking by the door.

Andy walked over to the door and looked out, curious to who was there. He looked back at Eric who was getting his hair done and who had fallen asleep. Andy looked back in the hallway and saw Tony walking by. He went out and tapped Tony in the back, "Hey Tony."

Tony stopped walking and turned to the Shinhwa member, "Oh hey Andy."

"Is Jaewon here?"

"Of course..." Tony smirked, "Do you want to see him?"

Andy shook his head, "I can't right now...if Eric finds out then..."

"Eric still doesn't like Jaewon?"

Andy nodded, "Yea...but I don't care."

Tony slapped Andy on the arm, "How about I tell Jaewon you'll meet him outside after the show?"

"Will you do that?" Andy rubbed his arm.

Tony nodded, "Sure...Jaewon hasn't been so happy these past couple years. I mean he has but deep down he misses you."

"Thanks Tony." Andy smiled.

"No problem. You'll probably have to wait a few minutes after the show, but I'm sure he'll rush out to see you. And if Eric gives you any problem just kick him, where it hurts." He laughed.

Tony walked away still laughing, Andy went back to the dressing room. Eric stood there with his arms crossed in the doorway, "He's here isn't he?"

Andy frowned, "And the problem is?"

"Andy you can't see him..."

"Leave me alone..." He wanted to kick Eric but if he did right before the show then it would look bad. So he just pushed by the leader into the dressing room.

\--

JTL and Shinhwa performed their songs, and some other people did too. Andy was excited but had to figure out how to get past the controlling Eric. Jaewon sat outside waiting, Tony told him some hot chick wanted to see him.

Eric grabbed Andy's arm, "You're going to see him, aren't you?"

Andy growled, "Let me go! I'll do what I want!"

Hyesung walked over to them, "Eric just let him go."

"No!" Eric's grip on Andy's arm got tighter, "Jaewon is useless alright? You deserve better!"

Andy pulled away and kicked Eric between the legs, like Tony told him to, "He isn't useless! You suck!" Andy ran off.

Eric fell to the ground, "Why'd he kick me!?"

Hyesung started laughing, "You deserved it! Let Andy do whatever he wants."

Eric coughed, "I won't...I'll lock him up or something."

Hyesung shook his head, "What's the big deal?"

"I don't know...he just can't."

"No wonder you don't have long relationships...so controlling." Hyesung left Eric on the ground.

Andy ran outside to an area where people could sit and relax. He saw Jaewon sitting on a bench, he smiled to himself, "Jaewon!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Jaewon!"

Jaewon looked up, seeing Andy running towards him. He stood up, "Andy..."

Andy stood there in front of him, "Hi."

Jaewon smiled, "Hey...long time no see."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Andy hugged him, "Eric has been trying to make me forget you."

Jaewon put his hands on the shorter man's back, "I've been watching you..."

Andy pushed him away, "I haven't...after H.O.T disbanded I thought you were gone. Eric hid the fact that JTL was around from me. I saw you on television...and..."

Jaewon frowned, "So you forgot?"

Andy nodded, "I'm afraid so...but seeing you again..."

Jaewon took his hand, "Speaking of Eric...how about we get out of here?"

\-----

"You live alone now?" Andy sat on Jaewon's bed.

"Yea...I had my grandma put into a home." Jaewon noticed Andy's sad expression, "But she has many new friends and enjoys it there."

Jaewon took off his jacket and threw it to the side, "I actually don't live completely alone..."

Andy looked at him confused, "You don't?"

Jaewon scratched his head, "Yea...I live with Tony at the moment."

Andy looked around the room, "Oh..."

Jaewon pulled Andy's legs onto the bed, making him lay there. Jaewon got on top of him and smiled, "Don't worry...he shouldn't be home tonight anyways."

Andy grabbed the sides of Jaewon's shirt as they kissed. They didn't have to restart they picked up from where they left off all those years ago. Jaewon ripped Andy's shirt off, buttons flew everywhere. His lips caressed Andy's neck, Andy gripped the back of the taller man's shirt pulling it off.

Jaewon's hands worked the button and zipper of the Shinhwa member's pants as they kissed some more. Andy tugged at Jaewon's pants trying to get them undone. The ex-H.O.T member grabbed the sides of Andy's pants and started pulling them off.

Then someone's cell phone went off.

Jaewon stopped and got off of Andy. Andy sat up confused, "What's wrong?"

"Your phone..."

Andy frowned, "Who cares?"

"You should answer it." Jaewon looked a the half naked man.

Andy frowned, "It won't be anything important." Jaewon looked away, Andy sighed then got off the bed to find his phone, "Why must you be such a good person?"

Andy answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Andy! Where are you?!" It was the Shinhwa leader.

"None of your business!" Andy growled.

"Oh really? Well all I know is you're not home since I am standing in your living room! You're with him aren't you?"

Andy just stood there looking at Jaewon and didn't respond. Eric started yelling over the phone, "That's it! You're going to get it now...just wait....I'm sending someone to Jaewon's place now."

Andy hung up and threw his phone at the wall, "I hate him!"

Jaewon watched Andy sit down on the bed, "Eric, I assume?"

Andy laid down, setting his head on Jaewon's thigh, "Yes...says he's sending someone over."

Jaewon frowned, as he pet Andy's hair, "Sorry...I have a thing about people missing calls."

Andy laughed, "It's fine...it seems as if we're not supposed to be together. Always getting interrupted."

"Who exactly was he sending over?"

Andy closed his eyes, "Not sure..."

There was knocking on the door, Jaewon sighed, "Whoever it is got here fast."

Andy rolled over grabbing Jaewon's leg, "Let's pretend we're not here."

Jaewon shook his head, "Uh...they're going to get in. There's an extra key under the mat."

Andy growled, "Crap..."

The door opened and whoever it was came in, "Oh Andy!" A familiar voice sang.

Andy sat up and looked at Jaewon, "Since when did Eric ever become friends with him?"

Jaewon shrugged, "They never seemed close...they just...agreed with each other."

Hee Jun stood in the doorway, "Aww the two love birds. I'm here to ruin everything..." He noticed Jaewon was shirtless. Andy's pants were undone, and shirt was ripped open. "Did you guys just do it? That was quick..."

"Why are you here?" Andy covered himself.

"Eric sent me over, saying you were being a pain."

Jaewon hugged Andy, "You can't have him! Leave us alone..."

Andy looked at Hee Jun confused, "Since when have you and Eric gotten along?"

Hee Jun laughed to himself, "There are many things you don't know about the relationship between H.O.T and Shinhwa, okay? And you'll never find out...so let's go Andy."

He started walking towards them, "Andy you better just come...Eric told me if you don't cooperate he'll send someone over to kill Jaewon."

"What?! Isn't that a little extreme?" Jaewon became scared, not wanting to die.

"Even I agree with you...but he said that." Hee Jun sighed, "Let's go, Andy."

Jaewon let go of Andy, "You better go Andy..."

Andy frowned at Jaewon, "But..."

"Like you said...maybe we're not supposed to be together."

Hee Jun grabbed Andy's arm, "Very true."

"We are though!!" Andy started being dragged out of the room, "Jaewon! I'll wait for you!"

Hee Jun left with Andy. Jaewon became upset, he sat in his room alone wondering what to do. He then picked up the phone, "Hey Woo Hyuk, I have a favor to ask of you."


	9. Chapter 9

"You're insane." Woo Hyuk looked at Jaewon as if he had completely lost it.

"You may think so but..." He looked at the apartment building Eric lived in, "I like Andy a lot."

"I understand that but..." Woo Hyuk put his arm around the taller man's shoulder and pointed at the apartment building, "You're insane because you want to break in and kidnap him back. Are you even sure he's there?"

Jaewon shook his head, "No...if he's not, then he's probably with Hee Jun."

"Hee Jun? Why would he be there?"

"Hee Jun took him away...under Eric's orders."

"Eric told Hee Jun to take Andy? What the hell..."

"Exactly. Hee Jun said there were other "secret" relationships between H.O.T and Shinhwa, we didn't know about."

Woo Hyuk laughed, "Really? I only caught Minwoo with Dongwan...I didn't know about any that were like you and Andy. Crap that's sick."

"Sick?"

"I mean the fact that there were other relationships..." He shivered, "I didn't really care about you and Andy...you two...work? I guess..."

Jaewon nodded, "I think he and Eric had something going on."

"Even more disturbing to me..." Woo Hyuk coughed a little, "So how are we going to get in?"

Jaewon shrugged, "I'm not sure. We could pretend we're inspecting for bugs and h-"

"That's an idea. Or we just bust in and look for him."

Jaewon laughed, "Will you pay for the door then?"

"No..." Woo Hyuk smiled to himself, "How about we knock? Make sure he's home...he wouldn't leave Andy alone knowing he could escape, you know?"

They went up the stairs to Eric's apartment. Jaewon knocked on the door and they ran down the hall watching the door. After a few minutes of the door remaining closed, Woo Hyuk knocked again. This time he stayed by the door, while Jaewon was down the hall. No one had answered, Woo Hyuk walked back to where his fellow member was, "Not home."

"Darn it...that means he's at Hee Jun's place." Jaewon frowned, "And he lives in a house and if any neighbors saw us sneaking around they'll call the cops."

Woo Hyuk took out his cell phone and called someone, "Maybe Tony could help..."

They started walking in the direction of Hee Jun's place while Woo Hyuk spoke with Tony. Jaewon wasn't really paying attention to what Woo Hyuk said to Tony, only caught a few sentences.

Woo Hyuk sighed, "Come on, help me out here Tony. Yes Jaewon is with me...I'm trying to help him get Andy. That isn't cute! Shut up! Just get over there, alright?" He hung up, "He's so annoying. He's on his way over to Hee Jun's place."

"Okay...why?"

Woo Hyuk shrugged, "He could help...distract Hee Jun or something."

\-----

"Let me out!" Andy banged on the door with his fists.

"Don't hurt the door!" Hee Jun yelled as he sat on the couch, "He's annoying, Eric."

Eric laughed, "Not normally...just at the moment he is. He'll get tired soon."

Hee Jun crossed his arms, "How long does he have to stay here?"

Eric sat own next to Hee Jun, "Until he forgets Jaewon."

"It won't happen...he fell in love with him."

Eric growled, "Which is what I didn't want to happen..."

"I find it amusing you despise them being together...if he knew what happened between us he'd probably act the same way."

"We only screwed around...we didn't fall in love."

Hee Jun looked at him, "Just "screwed around", you say? Yea right..."

Eric looked at him confused, "We did..."

"Oh so you constantly wanting me and stuff was just you screwing around? I know people can't resist this body but come on..."

Eric laughed, "I was young..."

"Don't use age as an excuse." Hee Jun pinched him.  
-  
"I scoped the place out, Andy is in the back bedroom. You can see him from the backyard." Tony explained to his fellow members.

"So we just go through the window?" Woo Hyuk kicked the ground, "This is too easy..."

"Well me and you will go distract them, while Jaewon goes in. Take Andy away to a hotel or something...me and Woo Hyuk will try to talk some sense into them both." Tony gave Jaewon money.

Jaewon took the money, "When should we stop hiding?"

Woo Hyuk looked around, "Either me or Tony will call."

Jaewon nodded, "Alright...let's get this started then."

Woo Hyuk and Tony walked to the front door. Jaewon ran into the backyard, and snuck around to the bedroom window.  
-  
"He stopped yelling."

"See, he got tired. Like a child." Eric laughed.

"Or he has been listening to us..." Hee Jun frowned, "He isn't supposed to know what happened between us."

"He doesn't...he gets tired easily. So chill out."

There was knocking at the door, Hee Jun got up and answered the door, "Why are you two here?"

Tony smiled at Hee Jun, "Why can't we visit you?"

Hee Jun shrugged, "I don't know...come in I guess."  
-  
Jaewon knocked on the window, Andy walked over to it and opened it, "Jaewon?"

"Let's get out of here." Jaewon held out his arms.

Andy looked back at the door, "But they're out there..."

Jaewon smiled, "Don't worry Woo Hyuk and Tony are distracting them."  
-  
Tony started crying, "Then he told me he loved me. I was so touched."

Hee Jun and Eric stared at Tony in shock. Woo Hyuk sat next to Tony, feeling uncomfortable. Hee Jun looked at Woo Hyuk, "Is that true? Or is Tony lying?"

Tony started crying louder, "Why would I lie!"

Woo Hyuk scratched his head, "It's true...I...uh..." He hugged Tony and whispered in his ear, "What the hell are you doing?"

Hee Jun and Eric watched them hug each other, Eric coughed, "This is awkward."  
-  
Andy fell out of the window into Jaewon's arms. Jaewon set him down and took his hand, "Let's go."

They ran down the street as fast as they could. Once they hit the main road they got a cab, Andy looked at the ex-H.O.T member, "Where are we going?"

Jaewon grasped the younger man's hand, "To a hotel...until Tony or Woo Hyuk call us."

Andy frowned, "What about Eric and Hee Jun?"

Jaewon shrugged, "I have no clue...they'll just have to learn to accept us I guess."

Andy set his head against the taller man's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
-

Tony was still crying his heart out, "You should have been there! You'd be crying too!"

Woo Hyuk crossed his arms staring at the crying fool. Eric stood up, "Uh...I'm gonna check up on Andy."

"No!" Tony fell off the couch.

Hee Jun stood up, "What is your problem?!"

Woo Hyuk grabbed Tony's arm, and stood up. Eric walked down the hallway to the bed room. Tony stood up, wiping his face off with Woo Hyuk's shirt. Moments later Eric ran back to the living room, "He's gone! You two!"

Hee Jun frowned, "Where is he?"

Tony shrugged, "Who knows?"

Hee Jun gritted his teeth, "You do know! You two were just here to distract us with you're over the top acting!"

Eric walked up next to Hee Jun, "Where is he? I can't allow him to be with Jaewon..."

Woo Hyuk pulled Tony over to the front door, "How about you stop worrying about Andy...he isn't some kid anymore." He smirked at them, "How about you two work on your relationship..." He left the house dragging Tony with him.

Hee Jun and Eric looked at each other, "Work on our relationship?"

Tony started laughing, "You told them!"

Woo Hyuk pushed him, "What was that all about back there?"

Still laughing Tony linked arms with Woo Hyuk, "Wasn't it a beautiful lie?"

Woo Hyuk pushed him away again, "You're such a weirdo! Stay away from me."

Tony chased Woo Hyuk down the street, "Woo Hyuk don't run away!"

\-----

Jaewon fell down onto the hotel bed, "Finally can relax."

Andy walked over to the bed, "But for how long?"

Jaewon sat up and grabbed Andy's hand, "Stop being such a downer. Everything will eventually turn out good...just have to be patient."

Andy frowned, "Sorry...I just..." He became upset, and wanted to cry, "I just missed you, being taken away was awful. Jaewon...I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure, Andy?"

Andy nodded, "Yes....years before I just thought you were a great person and I liked you. Then when I saw you on television again...I realized that I liked you more than I thought. You coming to get me away from Eric and Hee Jun...I..."

Jaewon smiled, "I understand..."

"Before I thought we were just friends that happened to mess around...no love involved." Andy rubbed his arm.

Jaewon pulled him onto the bed, "Stop that..."

"Stop what?" Andy looked at him confused.

"Being cute." Jaewon smiled as he pushed Andy down onto the bed getting on top of him, "I can't resist it..." Jaewon kissed him a little, "I love you too...so forget Eric and Hee Jun...it's just us now."

Andy kissed him, as he stripped Jaewon of his shirt. Jaewon slid off Andy's shirt, then kissed down his body, stopping at his stomach. Andy grasped Jaewon's head, letting out a soft moan. Jaewon kissed the other man's stomach a few times before working the zipper on his pants. The ex-H.O.T member kissed Andy's lips before pulling off the pants the Shinhwa member wore. Jaewon looked at the naked man that laid under him and smiled.

Andy pushed Jaewon off of him, then climb on top of the taller man. Jaewon got excited seeing the naked man on top of him. Andy worked on Jaewon's pants taking them off. They rolled around on the bed until Jaewon was back on top of the other man. Jaewon kissed Andy a few more times, before grabbing Andy's hips. Jaewon positioned himself and was ready to do it.

Then a cell phone went off.

Andy stared at Jaewon, "You're not..."

Jaewon frowned, "It could be Tony or Woo Hyuk."

Andy sighed, "Fine..." He pushed Jaewon off of him and hid under the blanket as he mumbled to himself, "So close..."

Jaewon looked for his phone, and put on his pants again. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey! Are you guys at a hotel?" It was Tony, in a happy mood.

"Yea...you have really bad timing." Jaewon looked over at the bed, Andy still remained hidden.

"Why? Were you two..." Tony giggled, "Doing it?"

"No...we were...uh..."

"About to? And you still got the phone?"

"You told me you were going to call."

"So? You should of finished first...you suck at this."

Jaewon sat down on the bed, "When can we leave this place?"

"No clue...tonight we're gonna visit Eric and Hee Jun. Then we'll come to where you are..." Tony started laughing, "I can't believe you answered even though you two...are you scared Jae?"

"Scared?"

"Yea...scared of doing it with him..."

"Why would I be s-"

"Dude...just do it. You love him right?"

"Uh...I'll see you tomorrow." Jaewon hung up on Tony.

He turned around to the lump in the bed and patted it, "I'm sorry, Andy."

"Whatever..." Andy sighed from under the blanket, "Do you love me? You said you did but..."

"Andy I just..." Jaewon laid down next to him, "I'm sorry..."

"I still love you...it just sucks." He pulled the blanket down to look at him, "You always follow orders and stuff...such a good guy."

Jaewon laughed, "I guess so..." he rolled over putting his arms around the Shinhwa member, "You gonna stay naked?"

"Unless you'll put my clothes back on...then yes I am."

Jaewon kissed Andy's cheek, "I'm sorry..."

\-----

"Seriously?" Woo Hyuk laughed, "This must be his first relationship..."

"I think so....I mean a phone call never stopped you." Tony giggled.

Woo Hyuk kicked him, "You shut it! So annoying..."

Tony whimpered, "Oh come on...you still love me."

"Consider yourself lucky..." Woo Hyuk pointed at someone, "Hee Jun and Eric are here."

Tony greeted them but they ignored him. Hee Jun crossed his arms, "Where are they?"

"Why do you care?" Woo Hyuk snapped back.

"Uh..." Tony wanted to stop them before they started fighting, "If you guys don't leave them alone we'll post on the internet about you two."

"What about us?" Eric laughed.

"You two doing it in secret when we should have been practicing back in the day." Woo Hyuk coughed.

"Have any proof of this?"

Woo Hyuk smiled, "I have a witness...Minwoo, who probably told Dongwan. And I heard Hee Jun practically told Jaewon and Andy."

"You did?" Eric looked at Hee Jun in disgust.

"Oh come on...I told Kangta." Hee Jun smiled innocently.

"Before or after you did it with him?"

"I don't remember..."

"To much information...shut up!" Woo Hyuk yelled, "Will you two leave Andy and Jaewon alone now?"

"You'll blackmail us?" Hee Jun frowned.

"In a heartbeat...I'm sick and tired of you two bothering them."

"You know, Woo Hyuk...you seem disgusted of me and Eric. Why aren't you of those two?"

Woo Hyuk shrugged, "I accidently saw them once...didn't bother me. They work well together...unlike you two."

Hee Jun stomped his foot, "You didn't tell me that you saw them!"

"Does it matter?"

"Woo Hyuk likes cute relationships." Tony explained.

"I swear Tony..." Woo Hyuk pinched Tony in the arm, "Don't talk..."

Eric sighed, "I don't want news of me and Hee Jun out there...what if Hyesung finds out?"

Hee Jun looked at the Shinhwa leader, "You're with Hyesung now?"

"Not really...he's being a pain."

"You can always come back to me..." Hee Jun smiled.

"Uh...I'm okay."

Tony laughed at them then became serious, "So you'll stop bothering them?"

Eric pouted, "I guess so..."

Hee Jun shrugged, "Fine..."

Tony cheered, Woo Hyuk pushed him to the side, "Tomorrow you'll have to apologize to them."

"Why should I?" Hee Jun crossed his arms confused.

"You pretty much abused Jaewon...and you're just plain scary when talking with Andy." Woo Hyuk explained the situation.

Eric nodded, "Fine! We will...you won't tell anyone about us right?"

"Who would want to hear?" Woo Hyuk shook his head, "Meet us in the park tomorrow..."

"Fine..." Hee Jun put his arm around Eric's neck, "Let's get out of here."

They walked away, Tony looked at Woo Hyuk, "Why didn't we lie before? Could have saved valuable time."

"I don't know...those two....gross." Woo Hyuk shivered.

"Now that's out of the way....how about me and you go home and d-"

Woo Hyuk covered Tony's mouth, "Less talk, more action."

Tony cheered again and skipped down the street. Woo Hyuk watched him, "Cute."


	11. Chapter 11

Woo Hyuk and Tony let themselves into the hotel room. They saw a half naked Jaewon and totally naked Andy sleeping. Andy was laying on top of the blanket so everyone saw everything. Jaewon had his arms around the Shinhwa member, and they were sleeping peacefully.

"I thought they didn't do it?" Woo Hyuk looked at Tony.

"They were about to...guess Andy didn't want to get dressed." Tony laughed.

Tony shook Jaewon, "Wake up."

Jaewon held Andy tighter and mumbled nonsense. Tony poked his fellow member on the head, "Wake up!"

Andy opened his eyes and once he recognized Tony he pushed Jaewon away. He then looked down at himself seeing he was naked, trying to cover himself with the blanket he fell off the bed. Woo Hyuk laughed, "No reason to be shy about it now...we saw."

Andy crawled on the floor grabbing his clothes. Jaewon sat up still half asleep, "What?"

"Good morning Jaewon! Get the rest of your clothes on...we have to meet up with Eric and Hee Jun." Tony slapped Jaewon on the back.

Jaewon shook his head, trying to wake himself up, he saw Andy putting on his clothes. Jaewon got out of bed and put the rest of his clothes on, "So everything is okay now?"

Tony nodded, "We threatened them...they're going to apologize to you."

"Threatened? How?" Andy put his shoes on.

Woo Hyuk laughed, "More like blackmail. We told them we were going to tell the public about their relationship."

Andy laughed, "Whatever works...let's get out of here."

\-----

"Look Andy...I still can't accept this." Eric sighed when he glanced over at the smiling Hee Jun, "I guess...I'll have to..."

Hee Jun kept smiling, "I apologize...to you Jaewon for abusing you. And Andy...just because...but this little adventure has made me realize something."

Jaewon scratched his head, "What?"

Hee Jun stared at Eric, the Shinhwa leader shivered. Everyone got the message and chuckled a little. Andy grabbed Jaewon's hand, "How about I don't mention Jaewon around you...but when he comes to visit me, you'll have to be nice."

Eric gave Andy a small smile, "Sure...whatever..."

Hee Jun shooed everyone away, "Okay...that was a nice talk. Go away." Eric tried standing up but Hee Jun grabbed his arm, "You're staying."

Everyone left the two leaders alone, Tony smiled at Andy, "Now that is fixed, how about you two go home."

Jaewon nodded and pulled Andy along. Tony looked at Woo Hyuk, "Can we go home too?"

Woo Hyuk felt uncomfortable, thinking of what Hee Jun and Eric were doing, "How about we have lunch....then later..."

\-----

"I swear if the phone goes off and you stop...I might just have to kill you." Andy chuckled as he pulled the taller man on top of him.

Jaewon laughed, pulling Andy's pants off, "I won't stop this time...I promise."

Stripping themselves of clothes, Jaewon kissed Andy's neck as his hand slid down the young man's body. Jaewon broke off the kiss and smiled at the Shinhwa member, grabbing his hips.

Then a cell phone went off. Andy frowned as he saw Jaewon hesitate, "You promised..."

Jaewon kissed Andy again, as he thrust into the other man. Andy's hand searched for the cell phone on the bed, he picked it up, answered it and tossed it off the bed. Gripping Jaewon's sides, he let out a moan as Jaewon went harder.

Jaewon started breathing heavier as he kissed Andy deeply, in between he spoke to the Shinhwa member, "Andy...I love you."

-

Woo Hyuk hung up the phone quickly, embarrassed. Tony looked at him confused, "Did they pick up?"

"Yes..."

"What did they say? I mean...you didn't say much. Why is your face turning red?"

Woo Hyuk looked at Tony, "You tricked me!"

"I did? How?"

"You said they wouldn't be doing anything! I heard moaning Tony!" Woo Hyuk shook his head trying to get rid of an image he created in his head.

Tony started laughing, "Jaewon has learned then..."

Woo Hyuk pushed Tony, "You're a pervert!"

"Why? I didn't do anything, you're the only one that called and listened."

"You told me too!"

Tony frowned linking his arm with his fellow member, "Oh come on...why blame me?"

Woo Hyuk tried pushing him away, then gave up by hugging him, "You stop this being cute crap..."

Tony laughed, "You know you like it."

\-----Some Years Later-----

Relationship between Hee Jun and Eric grew strange. Eric feared Hee Jun, but once Hee Jun left for the military, Eric went on to look for a new relationship. Once Hee Jun got out he visited Eric, putting fear back into him. No one was clear on how Eric truly felt about Hee Jun, maybe fear was a cover up for love?

Jaewon went solo, and had a few albums come out. No one besides the H.O.t and Shinhwa members knew about his relationship with Andy. Secretly Andy went to see Jaewon perform to support him. Afterwards they had their own little "performance".

Andy did some acting in a sitcom, and in a musical. He came out with a single, with Jaewon's full support. And planned out his first ever solo album. Jaewon plans to help Andy out with the album secretly. And after Andy's upcoming six day concert, they'll go on a small vacation...or honeymoon as it were.

They were finally happy. The End.


End file.
